1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to firearm recoil attenuating devices.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There is a substantial interest in recoil force transferring or insulating devices to relieve the shoulder of the operator from the shock or impact of a recoil force. In range firing and in sighting in a rifle, there is continuous firing for periods of time where in steadiness and accuracy are of utmost importance and where in continuous exposure to the impact of recoil force has a substantial adverse effect on the shoulder of an operator and on his steadiness in operating the firearm.
The prior art discloses complex devices for negating the effect of recoil force and such devices for the most part are not manually transportable by an operator.
As an indication of the complex devices of the prior art reference is had to U.S. Patent Nos. 4,012,860 to Auger, 1,457,407 to Stokes and 3,358,504 to Freebairn wherein mobile transport is required to move the devices.
It is desirable to have an easily manually transportable device of a simple structure for negating or attenuating the recoil force of a firearm.